


Detention

by Anonymous



Category: Baldi's Basics (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Not Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 18:10:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14982731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Playtime gets in trouble for a new rule.





	Detention

There was a new rule recently implemented in the school.

No sports in the halls.

It was also hard to say if jumproping was necessarily a sport; sure, it was physical activity, but could it really count as a sport?

The Principal seemed to count it as such. One day, it was likely a Tuesday, Playtime skipped while she sang through the halls as she had the habit of doing. The rule was announced over the loudspeaker just after their first class, and apparently, she didn't get the message. A strong hand grabbed her shoulder, making her pause her activities.

"Ah," the Principal grunted, "no sports in the halls. You should have known."

She made a sound of displeasure, groaning as she was led off by an oddly firm, tense hand. Looking towards his general direction, Playtime couldn't necessarily make out if he was angry. His monotone voice didn't help, and she couldn't read his face too well either. She was just a tad worried, but shrugged it off. The Principal had been nice enough in the past, right?

Lead to where she could only assume was the office, Playtime settled down in the chair where the Principal would typically stare down a kid as he made the call to their parents. Playtime has gotten in trouble before, she knew the ring of the telephone when her mommy would just be a little disappointed over the phone, but there was no dial tone as she was used to hearing. No, only the sound of heavy breathing.

It went on for what felt like ages. Very long minutes ticked by with the wood-plated clock that hung on the wall. It made her a little uneasy, especially when a hand touched her face and a thumb brushed over her lips. At least, it felt like a thumb.

She let out a little squeal, pulling away as she wasn't able to see what was in front of her. The Principal let out a hum, and suddenly Playtime was grabbed by her curly locks. Ah, hitting the hard floor hurt. She let out a cry as her dress was brushed up to her neck, along with the waist of her yoga pants being pulled in the opposite direction. She wailed, but her legs were limp in terror as fingers crept to her panties.

Playtime was trembling as something much thicker than a finger pressed against her underwear, and she noted that she felt a little wet; she was worried she had wet herself, but it didn't feel like that at all. She bit back a strange noise that festered in her throat as the hard, long THING rubbed against the wet spot between her legs.

She cried out, but words couldn't make it from her head to her mouth. All she could think about was the thing on her groin, and how her underwear were now being pulled down to reveal her slick entrance. All she focused on was how it hurt and the gutteral noises the Principal forced out as he held onto her arms and forced himself in, and- ah, that rather burned, she thought.

The next... Few minutes? Hour? However long it was, they dragged on in a hazy, foggy state of mind in which Playtime did not feel. She could not feel anything but the urge to vomit and a horrible, disgusting stinging between her legs, and a little under her tummy. She oonly perked up, and her dark swirling eyes seemed to brighten, when a familiar voice came in from the doorway.

"Princy--? What-"

The pain subsided a tad, and suddenly the thrusting she never noticed ceased as she was emptied of something thick and hard inside her... Belly? She wasn't sure what that was. There was talking between the adults, but she couldn't make left or right of it anymore. Since when was she crying? She touched her face, wiping off tears she didn't notice were there. She couldn't move, both from soreness and being scared out of her mind, and then she heard a familiar calming voice ring true.

"You can't do, this, to a child."

"Says the one who's hitting children."

"That's.. very different."

Playtime looked behind her, squinting with everything she had. It was hard to make out, but it looked as if, for a moment, Mr. Baldi and the Principal were holding hands, and Principal pushed their hands...back under her dress.

Baldi shuttered, Playtime staring at him with big, pleading eyes. If "please no" could be a facial expression, that was it. Nobody heard her plea, though, as Baldi sighed, pulling down his pants to reveal a bit of a hard-on.

It pressed against Playtime's back end, and she cried and put her head in her arms, sobbing onto the floor. A slightly thinner, but noticably longer, presence made itself known in Playtime's back entrance, easing itself in as her other hole was filled again. It hurt, badly, but she couldn't say anything against her teacher and principal.

It felt like an eternity, being filled so much while having never been penetrated. She wanted to throw up, dry heaving and sobbing. Or, rather, a glass of water sounded nice.

Suddenly, hot, viscous liquid poured into her anal tract, filling her up as she heard Mr. Baldi sniffle and sob a little. She almost felt bad, if she could think while she was rammed even harder into the floor by the Principal. With a ravenous growl and clawing nails into her soft, velveteen thighs, her other hole was filled too, burning and wet all below her legs. She coughed, barely getting onto her knees. Pinkish white liquids trickled down her legs, and she wanted to die. Before she was even given time to recover, she was pulled up onto her feet, and her pants were pulled back over her crotch.

She was left in that room, and the last thing she saw was her math teacher turned towards her with red, teared up eyes as the Principal followed.

The last thing he said was, "your parents won't be hearing about this one."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah


End file.
